Niños
by K.Bellatrix
Summary: Lois Lane la inteligente e ingeniosa reportera y Bruce Wayne el billonario PlayBoy, se enfrentan a algo más complicado que investigar o luchar contra el crimen. ¡Cuidar de un bebé! Entérate de que es lo que sucede cuando un bebé interfiere en sus rutinas!


**Hola! Pues hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba algo en fanfiction, cambié un poco los temas y ahora me encuentro escribiendo de personajes que aparecen en comics en lugar de Personajes de Harry potter :P pero prometo escribir algo de HP Proximamente. **

**Este Fic habla de Lois Lane y Bruce Wayne, lo sé, una pareja que en lo personal jamás imaginé en un principio, pero que por la mala influencia de una amiga me hizo conocer más a fondo a los dos personajes y lo admito ¡Ame la idea!. Así que Angie, los fics Brois siempre son con dedicación especial para ti y para todos los que leen, ojalá lo disfruten y ya saben ReviewsLove!**

* * *

**NIÑOS.**

-¿Que se supone que haces? Lois- Bruce observaba a Lois con fijeza y una mueca se formaba inconcientemente en su rostro.

-¿No es obvio? Busco leche para el niño- Respondió ella alejando su vista del enfriador donde se encontraban algunos litros de leche.

Bruce y Lois se encontraban en uno de los supermercados de Gotham, pues la reportera le había dicho a Bruce que lo visitarМa ese día, pero la gran diferencia de todos los encuentros de ellos dos a este ultimo era que ahora no solo eran ellos dos, si no, Bruce, Lois y.. un bebé.

El pequeño los observaba alternadamente, desde donde estaba, sentado en la carreola, posó su vista en Lois por un instante y después fijó su mirada en Bruce, coincidiendo sus miradas, al instante, el pequeño mostró un puchero en su rostro para después comenzar a llorar, era la quinta vez que lloraba desde que los dos lo encontraron en las calles de Gotham.

-No se debe alimentar a un bebé con eso- Volvió a hablar él, consiguiendo como respuesta una mirada asesina de Lois quien tuvo que regresar los dos envases de leche que ya había tomado del enfriador.

-Entonces ¿Con que se supone que se deben alimentar? Genio- Preguntó de manera retadora -Se supone que los bebés toman leche, por cierto, te agradecería que dejaras hacerlo llorar, no es lo mejor visto el ir por el mundo asustando pequeños-

Lois observó al pequeñito pues este seguía llorando, ella le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, el es así, gruñón todo el tiempo, pero agradece que a ti no te corrige siempre- Expresó con algo de ironía.

Bruce alzó las cejas y apartó la mirada al escuchar el tono en el que Lois hablaba.

-Debe ser leche para niños, viene en presentaciones de lata y es en polvo, o al menos eso es lo que se y.. El lloró solo, yo no provoqué su llanto- Se defendió frunciendo el entrecejo, observó al bebé con una mueca pues mientras ellos hablaban, el pequeño permaneció llorando.

Bruce empezó a caminar empujando la carreola, negando levemente, en dirección a la sección de alimentos para bebés de la tienda, el llevaba la carreola pues Lois se negó a hacerlo, argumentando que ella sería la que tendría el problema de conseguir algo de comida para el pequeño y que además el debía aportar algo para 'ayudar'. Jamás habia estado en una situación parecida, tener que buscar el alimento para un niño, nunca esuvo en sus planes el tener una familia y adoptar las responsabilidades de padre o al menos hasta hace poco se negó todos esos pensamientos, asi que esto era totalmente nuevo para él. Tras Bruce caminaba Lois, observando las enormes estanterías llenas de todo tipo de comida para bebés.

-Pero.. Hay demasiados tipos de leche ¿Como diablos vamos a..?¿Que?¿Te sucede algo?- Preguntó ella al notar la mirada algo exigente de Bruce.

-Bueno, es que me parece que tu vocabulario no es el más apto para cuando estás frente al niño- Respondió Bruce mirándola sin ninguna expresión en particular y con un tono neutro.

Lois rodó los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella jamás admitiría que en parte había sido la culpable de que ahora se encontraran con un problema de esa magnitud, la vida de un bebe en manos de Lois Lane, nadie nisiquiera ella se lo imaginó antes y mucho menos Bruce verse a si mismo empujando la carreola de un niño al cual tendría que cuidar.

-Creo que el sonido agudo de su llanto te ha afectado en algo- Comentó ella haciendo una seña de volverse loco dibujando un par de circulos con su dedo índice al lado de su oído, gesto el cual Bruce decidió ignorar.

Los dos salieron victoriosos de aquella compra, consiguieron algunas cosas como comida, pañales y algunas cosas que les servirían mientras encontraban a la madre del pequeño. ¿Quien diría que una caminata podría resultar tan peligrosa? Encontrar a un bebé en una carreola abandonado, y sin señal de sus padres, eso no era nuevo, lo nuevo era verlos a los dos con muecas de frustración.

-Esto sería gracioso si le estuviera pasando solo a usted- Dijo Lois entrando a la mansión Wayne con el niño en brazos, o al menos, tratando de sostenerlo, pues además de que el bebé tenía un volumen considerablemente de voz, también poseía la habilidad de moverse muy, muy rapido y brusco.

-Sosténgalo bien, Lois, se le caera, la cabeza va hacia arriba ¿Sabía?- Bruce caminaba hacia dentro de la mansión con las bolsas en una mano y cargando con la otra la carreola.

Caminaron directo a la cocina donde prepararían algo de comer para el pequeño pues Bruce no quería molestar a Alfred por algo del cual el se culpaba. Finalmente llegaron y Lois colocó al bebé sobre la mesa pero sin soltarlo por completo.

-Entonces.. ¿Usted preparará eso?¿O yo lo hago?¿Como se llamaba?¿Papilla? como sea ¿Quiere sostenerlo?- Pregunta acercándole al bebé para que lo cargara.

Bruce alzó las cejas antes la pregunta de Lois, admitia que ella no era la mejor cocinera y que seguramente al bebé no le gustaría la papilla que ella preparara. Negó levemente.

-Quédese con el niño yo me encargo de eso- Respondió.

Ella entrecerró los ojos mirándolo fulminante.

-Que listo- Fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de acercar una silla y sentarse frente a la mesa, sosteniendo al bebé entre sus manos el cual se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa jugando con un vaso. Ella no era para nada cariñosa pero al menos no provocaba que el bebé llorara.

En la carreola habían encontrado una pañalera, mientras Lois buscaba algo para que el pequeño jugara y dejara de torturarla jalándole el cabello. En la pañalera estaba la tarjeta de seguro del pequeño, entonces no habían abandonado al bebé...

Bruce se encargó de hacer que buscaran a la madre o padre del pequeño, así que solo tendrán que encargarse de cuidarlo mientras les encontraban. Después de poco tiempo la comida estuvo lista y Bruce le entregó a Lois el plato para que alimentara el pequeño.

-Debe ser una broma- Reprochó ella mirándolo fijamente con deseos de cometer un asesinato.

-Yo preparé la comida- Se justificó el, haciendo que ella no tuviera otra opción mas que acceder.

Fueron los minutos mas largos en la vida de Lois, soportar a un bebé que le arrojara la comida y que llenara su cabello de papilla de vegetales era peor que recibir una paliza y a su parecer aun mas asqueroso, Bruce no podía disimular de vez en cuando una sonrisa sutil al notar como Lois se estremecía cuando recibía el golpe de papilla en la cara.

-¿Te diviertes?- Preguntó ella mirándole con las cejas alzadas.

-Como nunca- Respondió el negando levemente, mostrando ahora otra sonrisa, que no se preocupó en disimular.

El bebé después de ser alimentado cayó rendido, quedando profundamente dormido así que Lois aprovechó la oportunidad para ir a ducharse pues estaba llena del alimento, mientras Bruce cuidaba del pequeño para que no fuera a caerse del sofá donde habían decidido recostarlo, eso si, manteniendo sus distancias pues tampoco era el más expresivo o cariñoso.

Después de al menos 1 hora de paz y tranquilidad Alfred entró a la sala y sonrió al ver a Bruce cerca del pequeño, pues la escena era curiosa.

-Espero que pueda volver a ver mi cocina limpia y reluciente o de lo contrario tendrá que desterrarlo de ella, Amo Bruce-

Él volteó a mirar a su mayordomo y sonrió, cuando Alfred se retiró, Bruce acercó su mano al pequeño y le acaricio suavemente el cabello, fue entonces cuando pensó en sus padres y borró la sonrisa al instante, alejando su mano del bebé.

-Y bien, ya no soy la reina de los vegetales- Lois entró a la sala con el cabello húmedo, con los mismos jeans que traía momentos antes pero con una camisa de hombre que le quedaba un tanto holgada, tomó asiento en el sofá de manera suave y lenta, lo más cuidadosa que pudo ser para no despertar al pequeño, mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Esa es mi camisa?- preguntó el extrañaado.

-Se la devoleré luego- Respondió con capricho, relajó su espalda comodamente sobre el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos pero no permaneció así por mucho tiempo pues a los 5 minutos aproximadamente el llanto del pequeño ya taladraba sus oídos.

-Necesita un baño- Comento él mirando al pequeño.

-Ya me he bañado!-

-No usted! el bebé!- Corrigió él.

-Pues yo lo alimenté- Dijo esperando respuesta, espectante, con una sonrisa divertida y una mueca de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de Lois.

-No, definitivamente yo no voy..-

A los diez minutos ya se encontraban los tres en el baño, Bruce no tenía idea de como duchar a un bebé y Lois aun mantenía su sonrisa, en venganza a la papilla en su rostro. La ducha no se extendió demasiado tiempo, al menos no para Lois, pues Bruce repetía a cada segundo que esperaba que su gente ya hubiese encontrado a los padres del pequeño.

-Ahora tengo que ducharme yo, he terminado empapado- Le entregó el bebé a Lois sin mucho tacto.

Lois sostuvo al bebé y frunció el entrecejo.

-Pudo haberlo arrojado ¿Que tal baloncesto con el bebé?- Ironizó luego de darse media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la sala, exagerando por la brusquedad del Wayne, aunque él solo siguió caminando sin querer comentar nada al respecto.

Luego de unos minutos Bruce bajó de la ducha, bien presentable como solía andar siempre, aunque aun secaba su cabello con una toalla. Alfred entró a la sala.

-Amo Bruce, han localizado a los padres del pequeóo y ya vienen en camino-

-¡Gracias a dios!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo y Alfred mostró una sonrisa de diversión más que notable.

-Algo me huele mal aquí..- Dijo Lois alzando su rostro y frunciendo la nariz.

-Es verdad ¿Que podría...?- Bruce no terminí de formular la pregunta pues, los dos tenían la respuesta.

-¡Lo he alimentado y cargado todo el tiempo, no me mires a mi!-

-¡Lo he bañado y cociné!-

-¡Bruce!-

-¡Lois!-

-¡Que dices piedra, papel o tijera?-

-No jugaré a eso-

-Entonces tu lo cambiarás de pañal-

Solo alcanzaron a escuchar la risa del pequeño, los dos miraron al bebé y la misma mueca de frustración apareció en el rostro del par. Al parecer, no solo el pequeño había sido el niño en esa ocasión, cada uno aprendió algo nuevo, sin contar que Lois descubrió el sabor de la papilla de vegetales y Bruce jugó por primera vez a las guerras de agua.


End file.
